The perfect man
by linnanna
Summary: When Bella and Alice was just little girls, they wrote a list of their dream man. What if later in life, that man show up and really do exist?


**Hello, this is my second story, the other one is called Remembering you. maybe you have heard of it? ;) haha.  
>Anyway, feel absolutly free to read the story and maybe leave a little review before you go ;)<strong>

_9 years ago;_

"Alice. Do I have to?" we were standing in the middle of the forest behind our house with a piece of paper in our hands.

"_Yes, come on, Bella. I am doing it, see." She showed her piece of paper before she folded it._

"_I just don´t see the point of it. This man could never exist." I wrote the words down. The qualities of my dream man._

1. Have the most beautiful green eyes that would shift in some shade of topaz in the sun.

_2. A man who could see right through me. Who can feel the feelings that I feel. He would be beyond my soul mate. _

_3. He will respect my privacy, when I need it._

_4. Would love my sister like I do._

_5. Would work in some hot profession. A police man / fire fighter._

"_Ohh, Bella. That´s a good one. I´m writing that down too." I heard my sister say over my shoulder. But I looked down at the paper again._

6. Will flip the pancakes in the air.

Well, if he has all the qualities I wrote in number 1-5, maybe point 6 wouldn´t matter. Because if he did; he would be the most perfect man in the world.

_I put down the pen down next to me and folded the paper like Alice did._

"I´m done." I said and stood up.

"Good. Now, give me the paper and we will bury it. Could you please give me the shovel." She pointed at the object behind me. I handed it to her and backed a step. I watched my sister dig a hole in the ground next to the big stone we use to climb when we were smaller. She carefully placed the plastic bag, with the folded paper in, in the hole and then covered it up.

"_There." She brushed the dirt of her hands on her jeans and laid her arm over my shoulders.  
>"Now we just have to wait, big sis."<br>…_

**Present time**.

"Bella!"I woke up my sister screaming for me. She did that a lot.

"Bellaaa! Do you know what time it is?" I heard her footsteps coming closer. Don't come in, don´t come in, _please_.

The door flung open.

"Bella! you are still in bed! She´s 7.30, for crying out loud!" I groaned and placed the pillow over my head. I didn´t hear her coming over to the bed until I felt my body flinch when she pulled the blankets off me.

"Get up." She order.

"Just a few more minutes, Alice." I said while I turned my body to the wall.

"You are going to be late, Bella. And Jake is going to be here soon." Right my boyfriend. Jacob. We had been a couple for the last two years. He is one year older than me and started college four years ago now; actually, he is on his last year. And I just started my third, but I only got one year left in this rat hole. I am studying to be teacher and this college only required three years, so I took it. Jacob and I met when I tried to find my first class two years ago, and we have been together since then. Don't get me wrong, I love him, I really do. But lately I have been thinking that maybe he isn´t the right man for me, he isn´t my soul mate. I know, I am almost 21 years old and I am talking about soul mates. But I am old fashion, so sue me. Anyway, I live in a pretty big apartment a few blocks from the campus. I live with my little sister, who is only one year younger. So she is starting her second year, in some sort of design-classes.

_Knock, knock. _

"See. I told you. Now get up, we start classes in thirty minutes." I rolled over to my other side and saw when Alice turned to walk out of the room, so I threw my pillow at her. And score! I hit the head. She turned around and looked at me with a angry frown on her face but I just smiled like an angel to her.

"Now." She growled. I laughed.

"Yes, mom."

"Don´t call me that!" she called from the hallway. I heard her greet Jake by the doorway. So I got up from bed and pulled on some clothes. I had just pulled down my shirt when I saw Jake enter the room.

"Hey." He said and leaned up to the closet.

"What if I was indecent?"

"Oh, please Bella. We have been going out for over two years. You don't have anything left to show me." He said and winked at me. He took the few steps that were left between us and cupped my face with his hands. I just to love when he did that, but I didn´t get those butterfly in my belly anymore.

He lowered his head and traced my lips with his finger before he kissed me. I let my hand travelled up to his hair. One of his hands caught my waist and pulled the shirt up a few inches. I broke the kiss and breathed heavily. I looked up to his eyes and he smiled.

"I love you." He whispered. I stood up on my toes and kissed him again.

"I love you too." I said back before I got my bag from the floor.

"You ready to go?" I asked. Jacob smiled and nodded while he took my hand and lead me out of the apartment.

…

The morning went by pretty quickly. Jake had dropped me off by to my first class then he walked to his own. Alice and I had planned on meeting up for lunch. So that was what I was doing when I walked pass the big fountain by the main entrance, when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and caught sight of Alice on the other side. She jogged her way over to me.

"I thought we were suppose to meet at the cafe place?" I said when she was a few feet away from me.

"Yes. But class wasn´t over until now. And when I saw you, I thought we could walk…"

Alice didn´t get the chance to say what ever she was supposed to say, because a guy had stopped to ask for direction.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me where I can find the principals office?" I turned around to the guy who had asked and were stricken by his muscular frame. He had a book bag on one of his shoulders and a piece of paper in his hand. I met his gaze and cleared my throat.

"Yes. It´s right over there by the big tree." I said and smiled while I pointed to the big building behind me.

"Thank you." He said and nodded as he smiled to us.

When he was out of earshot Alice whispered;

"He was hot, big sis." I chuckled; Alice was turned on by almost everything that moved. I looked at her; she was following the guy with her eyes.

"Go for it." I said and when she turned to me I showed my hand in his direction.

"Maybe I will." She said with a wink. I laughed at her while we began to walk to the café shop.

We ordered and ate while we talked about our day so far. We decided that after school, we would catch a movie with some popcorn. It was Friday, after all.

I followed her to her class, and then went to my own. It was about five minutes until class was about to start so I sat down on my usually spot and began to doddle a little on one of my books. When I heard and felt the chair being dragged out next to me. I turned up my gaze and was met my the greenest eyes I had ever seen. The guy was pretty tall and a little muscular, not like the guy Alice and I met by the fountain, but not far from it. He must have felt me staring at him, so he smiled.

"Hello." He said and gave me a little wave.

"Hi." I answered, not sure if it was big enough.

"I´m Edward." he stretched out his hand for me to shake.

"Bella." I said as I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." he smiled.

"You too." And I returned it. Just then the professor walked in to the room and we said nothing more. The class went by as usually. I took small glances on the guy next to me a few times and when I was caught; he smiled.

When class was over, I took my books and was about to leave when I heard him for behind me.

"Excuse me, Bella? Could you tell me how to get to the library from here?"

"Sure. When you walk out of here you just turn left then right. And then you follow than corridor. There should be a sign on the wall." I added.

"Okay, Thank you." He smiled and I smiled back. He turned to walk away before he turned around again; "I hope I will see you next time, Bella." and I felt my smile grew bigger for some reason. I nodded and he turned again and was out of the room. When I was back to my normal state I walked to my last class.

By the time school was over it was nearly four o'clock. I walked to the store which lay a few blocks from our apartment. When I got back, I found Alice in the couch, ready to start the movie. When the movie was over it was eleven. She went to her room to sleep. But I stayed up for an hour or so. And when I was about to turn off the light I got a text from Jake.

_Good night, sweetie. I will see you tomorrow. Love you_. _– J_

I smiled to the displayed but didn't answer. Instead I turned off the light and placed my head on my pillow and let out a big sigh. I laid awake for a few minutes but when I finally fall asleep, I dreamed about the boy with the green eyes.

**What do you think? :)**


End file.
